


Sobre unicornios y purpurina fucsia

by Kikinu



Series: Sobre dos chicos creciendo juntos [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles y Erik se conocen en el jardín de infantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre unicornios y purpurina fucsia

  
**  
Sobre unicornios y purpurina fucsia   
**   


Charles tiene cuatro años cuando conoce a Erik.

Es el primer día de clases en el jardín de infantes y Charles quiere dibujar un unicornio para regalarle a su hermanita cuando vuelva a casa.

Pero hay un problema. Un gran, terrible y gravísimo problema: se le ha acabado la purpurina fucsia. ¿Qué clase de unicornio sería el suyo si no tuviera una larga melena fucsia?

Pero Charles es un niño grande y maduro y no se va a largar a llorar por eso. Así que se levanta de la sillita que le asignó la maestra y va por el curso buscando a alguien que le preste la mentada purpurina fucsia.

Primero arranca por las niñas, porque su mamá una vez le dijo que el fucsia es un color de nenas y que un niño hecho y derecho no debe usar ese color. Pero, bueno, su mamá también le dijo que Nunca Jamás no existe, así que Charles no le hace mucho caso tampoco.

Así que ve a esta niña rubia… ¿Emma? ¡Sí, Emma! Ve a Emma sacando unas hojas de su mochila y también una plasticola. Así que nuestro pequeño niño cree que puede tener suerte.

— ¿Emma? — la llama, balanceándose sobre sus pies.

La niña lo mira por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué estás por hacer?

— Voy a hacer un hombre de nieve. Con algodón. — agrega, mientras saca un paquete del mismo.

— Oh, genial. Pero… ¿no es muy blanco? — pregunta Charles, observando como la niña comienza a trazar círculos en el papel.

— Me gusta el blanco. — dice tajantemente Emma.

— Ugh, está bien… ¿Emma?

La pequeña bufa.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tienes purpurina fucsia?

— No. El fucsia es tonto. — y así la niña da por terminada la conversación.

Charles decide que no va a contarle que los unicornios tienen el cabello fucsia y que si a ella no le gusta el fucsia nunca va a ver u unicornio de verdad, porque Emma está portándose mal con él.

Así que deja a su compañerita sola y va a probar mejor suerte con Moira.

Moira es divertida. Cuando se sorprende hace caras chistosas y Charles no puede parar de reírse de ella. Con ella. Porque Moira es su amiga y ellos ríen juntos.

— ¡Hola Moira! — la saluda.

La pequeña se sobresalta con el saludo y pone una de esas caras graciosas, mas luego se da cuenta de que es Charles y sonríe.

— ¡Hola Charlie! ¿Cómo estás? Mira, estoy dibujando un súper cañón láser que saca chispas de colores y que es capaz de destruir una ciudad y meter en la cárcel a todos los chicos malos.

Moira habla mucho. Y rápido. Y quiere ser policía. Su papá trabaja en la CIA, o en el FBI, o en la BBC o en algunas de esas cosas que tienen muchas letras mezcladas al azar.

— ¡Que bueno! Oye… ¿tienes purpurina fucsia?

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Vas a dibujar un unicornio?! Me encantan los unicornios. Son lindos. ¿Tú crees que algún día veremos uno de verdad? Yo espero que sí, porque me encantan. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? ¡Que tienen el pelo fucsia! El fucsia me gusta. Ayer dibujé un unicornio y… oh. Ayer me acabé la purpurina fucsia, porque el mío era un unicornio grande. Lo siento, Charlie. — dice Moira, apenada.

Charles no está seguro de qué es lo que siente Moira, porque se ha perdido en alguna parte del monólogo de la niña.

— Mmm… no te preocupes, le pediré a alguien más. Suerte con tu cañón.

— ¡Gracias Charlie! ¡Suerte con tu unicornio!

Sin desanimarse, Charles decide probar suerte con Janos, uno de sus compañeros varones.

— Hola Janos… — lo saluda, sentándose en la sillita contigua a la del niño, el cual lo mira en silencio. — ¿Cómo estás?

El pequeño se encoje de hombros, para luego agarrar un lápiz azul y comenzar a hacer espirales en un papel.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunta Charles, sumamente curioso.

Janos suspira, para luego soltar el lápiz y hacer con su dedo índice un bucle infinito.

— Mmm… ¿un tornado? — el otro niño asiente y vuelve a su dibujo.

Janos es bastante callado. Cuando todos cantan él sólo se queda ahí, mirándolos. Aunque si baila. Da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas… pero nunca habla. Charles cree que debe ser porque es tímido. O mudo. O ambos.

— Oye, Janos, ¿tienes purpurina fucsia? — el niño niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de dibujar. — Oh, que lástima. ¿No sabes quién puede tener?

El pequeño se encoje de hombres. Antes de que Charles se vaya, Janos le sonríe tímidamente, como disculpándose de no ser de ayuda. Charles cree que Janos debe ser un buen chico.

Siguiendo con la búsqueda de la purpurina fucsia (quizás a la noche deba relatarle a Raven sobre su aventura en vez de los cuentos que generalmente le cuenta), Charles llega con Azazel.

Azazel le da miedo. Es decir, no parece un mal chico… bueno, sí. Parece un mal chico. Siempre lleva puesto un disfraz de demonio (cola incluida) y la cara pintada de rojo. A Charles le recuerda el color que lleva su madre en los labios. Quizás Azazel se pinte la cara con labial…

— Ho-hola Azazel. — saluda, manteniendo una buena distancia del niño.

— Hola. ¿Qué quieres? — el niño lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras empuña en la mano de derecho una regla de plástico.

— Yo… quería saber si… si tienes purpu-rina… fucsia. — balbucea, recordándose que quiere mucho a su hermana y que a ella le encantan los unicornios.

Azazel se levanta de la silla y da un paso hacia él. A Charles le gustaría salir corriendo, pero eso es de mala educación.

— No. El rosa es tonto.

— P-pero yo quiero fucsia, no rosa…

— El fucsia es un rosa fuerte y feo. El rojo es más bonito. ¿Quieres purpurina roja? — le ofrece el niño, apuntando con su dedo índice un tarrito de purpurina roja sobre la mesa.

Charles lo piensa durante unos segundos.

— No. ¡Pero gracias! — agrega rápidamente.

El niño se encoje de hombros y vuelve a su dibujo: un gran diablo rojo. Bueno, Charles no va negar que, por lo menos, está bien dibujado. Y no se sale de los bordes al pintar.

— Oye… — le dice Azazel, antes de que se aleje dos pasos. — ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Erik?

Erik no estaba con ellos el año anterior. O sea, es el niño nuevo. Según les dijo la maestra, viene de Alemania, en Europa. ¿Que dónde queda eso? Charles no tiene ni idea.

Pero, bueno, luego de meditarlo unos pocos segundos, vuelve a agradecerle a Azazel y se acerca a Erik, que mira sin interés la hoja en blanco frente a él.

— Hola… ¿Erik? — saluda Charles, sentándose junto al niño.

Se miran durante unos segundos. Erik tiene el ceño fruncido y Charles se pregunta si sabrá hablar inglés.

— Hola. — dice, finalmente. — Mmm… ¿Charlie? — pregunta.

— Charles. Prefiero Charles. — odia que la maestra (y su madre, y Moira) le digan ‘Charlie’. Es un apodo muy infantil.

— Bueno… — Erik se muerde el labio inferior, como si estuviera preocupado por algo. — Yo no… hablo muy bien… inglés. — dice, algo molesto por no poder expresarse con facilidad.

— ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Estoy seguro que tu idioma es mucho más lindo que el nuestro y que por eso te cuesta aprenderlo.

Erik lo mira sorprendido.

— Hablas rápido.

— Oh, yo… lo siento.

— ¡No! No lo… sientas. Me agradas. Y tienes ojos bonitos.

Charles ladea la cabeza, algo sonrojado.

— Gracias, tú también. Y tu cabello es como rojo, me gusta.

Erik sonríe y Charles siente como si le hicieran cosquillas en la panza, pero de adentro. ¿Estará pescando un resfriado?

— ¿Nece..sitas algo?

Oh, cierto.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Erik, ¿tienes purpurina fucsia? Err… purpurina… ¿brillo?

Erik se ríe y a Charles le gusta como suena.

— Sí, sí. Purpurina. Tengo. Me gusta mucho el fucsia.

Charles quiere que Erik sea su nuevo mejor amigo.

— ¡A mi también! ¿Sabías que los unicornios tienen el cabello fucsia? Por cierto, a ti te quedaría bien la ropa fucsia. Resaltaría tus ojos. — Charles no está seguro de cómo se hace eso, pero su madre siempre se lo dice a su padre cuando quiere que se ponga algo.

— Gracias. A ti te… quedaría bien el… ¿verde? Sí, verde.

Erik le pasa la purpurina fucsia y Charles decide dibujar su unicornio ahí, junto a su nuevo amigo.

FIN


End file.
